It's a Magical Blog!
by callhersnix
Summary: What would happen if Gossip Girl blogged not only Manhattan's elite but Hogwarts' too?


**A/N: I am aware that Hogwarts is in England and Constance in America but as this is AU we are going to pretend that they are both in NY! I do not own any rights to Gossip Girl or Harry Potter, if I did I'd be getting paid for this!**

**D=Draco HP=Harry Red=Ron Little G=Ginny**

**S=Serena B=Blair Brain=Hermione **

_Good morning Upper East Siders,_

_Finally, wizarding legend Harry Potter has graduated Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with Outstandings across the board._

_Not to distract from Constance school where Blair Waldorf, Serena Van Der Woodsen, Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald and Dan Humphrey also graduated this morning. _

_Is it merely coincidence that two legends have happened on the same day? Or has HP had something to do with it? It's rumoured that D is meeting up with S at Nate's party tonight, I'll keep you posted._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Hey Serena, sorry I can't make it tonight, my father had a more important.. err.. job for me. I hope for your sake you can make other arrangments." Beep.

"He. Hung. Up. On. Me! ARGH!" Serena screamed throwing her phone to the floor in anger, "I _knew_ dating a _wizard_ would lead to nothing but _trouble_!

"S, S, S, calm down will you? You're Serena Van Der Woodsen, you can get a date in no time, B has you covered." Blair winked at Serena then grabbed her upper arm and walzed out of her room, down the twisty stairs to find Chuck waiting for her. "Babe! Eep!" Chuck put his hands around Blair's waist and kissed her.

"Yippe for you." Serena said, looking anything less than amused.

"Don't worry Goldilocks, I brought a friend." Chuck turned and put out his hand to a tall, red head with a cheeky grin. "Serena, meet Ron."

* * *

"Now ladies, where were we?" Draco said after hanging up the phone on a certain blonde.

"DRACO? SON?"

"SHIT, it's my mother, scarper!" the girls went nowhere but simply looked at each other in confusion, "Oh just go will you?" the 2 girls wearing nothing but his bed clothes rolled off the bed and into the wardrobe.

"Draco, son are you here?" Nacrissa Malfoy simply purred.

"Yes mother I'm here but I'm changing, don't come in. What is it?" Draco walked around his room and into the wardrobe to see the two girls asleep on the floor, "_Jesus,_" thought Draco whilst reaching for his underwear and Dior jeans, trying to negotiate his feet, he managed to grab a Fred Perry shirt and a simple green tie, even after leaving Hogwarts, Slytherin was his calling. Closing the door behind him he walked out of the wardrobe and then shouted for his mother to enter his room.

"Draco, darling,"

"Hello Mother."

"Are you attending Mr. Archibald's party tonight, it's on Gossip Girl that you are going with Miss Van Der Woodsen?" Nacrissa was a mega blogger and thought that it was the only way that she could keep an eye on her mysterious son.

"No, I'm not going with Serena, I'm going alone. Hoping to meet someone there. What are you and father doing tonight?" Draco hated nothing more than his mother snooping into his private life. It was best to tell her what she wants to here and drop the subject.

Nacrissa looked at her son and said, "We're off to England for the week, I was going to ask if you wanted the house to yourself?" Draco's eyes lit up, she could see that he liked this idea a lot, "Good, we're leaving in ten minutes, so I'll see you later son." She kissed him lightly on the head and then turned to walk away.

* * *

"Hi Ron, I'm Serena." Serena hated it when Chuck set her up because usually he's perverted, sick and not really right in the head, but this one looked different, he had a different air about him and he was one of the only people she had seen recently not dressed up to go to a fancy dinner. He was just wearing some jeans with a V neck t-shirt, it was nice, it was _different._

"Ron. I'm a bit awkward in situations like this, my friends set me up with people who end up being lesbians or something, but you don't look like that" Ron smiled at Serena and she turned to smile at Blair, shame she was too busy kissing Chuck. Serena laughed and turned back to Ron who had turned a rather bright shade of red.

"Do you want to go and get some coffee or something?" Serena asked.

"Sure," he replied "you sure I'm not dressed up enough?"

"Positive" She smiled, grabbed his hand and walked over to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? I'll definatley post more soon, I have big ideas for this one :) I'm hoping at least 10 chapters!**

**Love ya, **

**x0x0harryp0tter**


End file.
